All About Us
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: Trouble. Romance. Paranoia. Tragedy. Happiness. It's just an everyday miniadventure for our normal heroes.


_**All About Us**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy VIII characters. Except, I own Danielle&Ashley. :)**

_A/N: Finally another FFVIII. :) SquallxRinoa, SeiferxQuistis, ZellxSelphie. Dedicated to Angel's Fallen Knight ♥ I miss talking to you! I gotta get back to re-reading your wonderful stories!! You're my inspiration for this story. Though I know that I can never surpass your stories, doesn't mean I won't try. ;) Danielle thanks for being there when I needed someone. I love you sissy always&forever hun! Title is from "All About Us" by t.A.T.u. I don't care what you have against them. Sorry if they don't act themselves, it's been awhile since I've played the game. Besides, even if I made them out of character, I wouldn't care what you say, it's my story not yours. :) Also, after a whatever-months break, I swear I must've gotten better. :3 Alsooo, I'm not afraid to do lemon scences anymore.. ;)_

--------------------------Chapter One--------------------------

Rinoa and Squall sat in their purple flower field. Squall was holding her close with his arms around her waist, while her back was against his chest. Squall whispered in her ear, "What do you think of us playing a game?" he grinned.  
Rinoa looked at Squall and rose an eyebrow, "What type of game Commander Leonhart?" she then fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh, it's just a board game. You know..with the gang and all." He smiled nervously.

"Does it cause mysterious powers or events?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't think so..but..." Squall started tickling Rinoa's sides. They fell on the flowers, with Rinoa wrestling to break free but Squall had a strong grip on her. He then put a knee between her legs and Rinoa blushed a bright red. Squall smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, we don't want to be late for lunch." Squall stood up and extended his arm out for Rinoa to grab it. Rinoa grabbed it and got up.

"Come on! Let's get goin Squall!" Rinoa giggled while running to their house.

"Rinoaaaaa! Don't be such a chicken-wuss!" Squall snickered until he bumped into Rinoa. "Er..what's going on?"

"You're not supposed to use chicken-wuss! Only Seifer can use it because he created it and he uses it for Zell. So unless you're Seifer or Zell, you can't use it or be called it. Besides, your nickname is Pubertyyy boy!" Rinoa teased him and continued to run.

"Hey! It's just like you said! Only Seifer can call me that, not you!" Squall shouted at her.

"So you like the nickname I gave you? What a surprise, Puberty-boy." Seifer's voice was heard from behind as he snickered at Squall.

"Oh shut up." Squall began to run after Rinoa. Everyone was coming for lunch in their house, Rinoa and Squall's house that is. Seifer was already walking his way there, along with Rajin and Fujin. Though Rajin and Fujin take a little slower time. Zell and Selphie were bound to be late for two hyperactives. Irvine always came a little on time, but not enough. Quistis said that she would try to come, because of the classes and all. Laguna, Kiro and Ward were also coming.

Rinoa arrived at their house and walked in. She started to prepare the materials for the lunch. After all, she was a horrible cook and Squall is the great cook. Rinoa laughed at the memories she remembered when Squall had tried to teach her cooking. She always screwed up one recipe or an ingreident by putting too much or too little. After Rinoa got that ingreidents on the kitchen counter-top, she walked over to the boombox. She turned on some music her mother did. After saving the world, Rinoa had some free-time and she bought every CD that her mother, Julia had. She loved having something to remember her mother by. Rinoa heard the door creek and she turned around.

"Oh it's just you Squall, Seifer, Rajin, Fujin, and...Irvine! You all scared me for a minute there. Heh." Rinoa smiled nervously and sat on the couch. "Squall, sweetie, you better start cooking right now if you want to satisfy Zell's hunger." She looked at Squall and he nodded his head. Squall walked to the kitchen and started chopping away! Seifer took a seat next to Rinoa and he started to talk to her.

"So, how's the Angel doing?" Seifer put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm doing fine, Seifer." Rinoa smiled. "How've you been? You and Quistis still an item?" She laughed.

"W-w-what! Who said that me and Instructor where an item?" Seifer stood up from the couch. "All right, tell me who was it!"

"Actually Seifer, me and Squall thought so because you two have unexpectedly spend so much time together." Rinoa laughed as Squall nodded his head, continuing his business.

"You too are suc--"

"YO EVERYONE!"

"HIYAAAAA!" Zell and Selphie bursted into the room.

"Hey chicken-wuss! You interrupted me!" Seifer's angered voice shouted.

"Whatever." Zell ignored it with a wave of a hand. "So Squall, what's for lunch? Hotdogs?"

"Hotdogs and some sandwiches. It is all right with everyone?" Squall turned his around to look at Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, Seifer, Rajin, Fujin, and Irvine. Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, good." Squall went right back to business.

Irvine sat far away from Selphie. He was still heartbroken that Selphie chose Zell over him. The worst part, she rejected him in front of everyone after they had finished 'Romeo & Juliet'. This happened around five days ago. Suddenly, he perked his head up. Irvine smirked and realized that Selphie wanted him to suffer. He shook his head and started to interact with everyone. Even Selphie.

As for Rajin and Fujin, they were still following Seifer. Mostly because no matter how much Seifer denys it, he did need his friends that stuck by close. Rajin and Fujin had no problem with that. Besides, they loved having crazy adventures with him.

Zell had been helping Selphie out more with all the activties that she does. Then eventually they go on for a break..wasting it on a train ride and sometimes Zell sings along. The even more special event was that Zell asked Selphie to be his girlfriend on a train! They both sang Selphie's train song together holding hands. (Insert 'awwwwwwww' sound here)

A gentle knock on the door stopped all the chit-chat. Rinoa got up and walked over to the door and opened it. There was Laguna, Ward, Kiro and Quistis.

"Quisty! So glad you could make it! Not to mention, Laguna, Ward and Kiros. Welcome!" Rinoa hugged everyone and let them in. Laguna sat in the upper center of the table, Kiros sat on the right side of Laguna, with Ward next to him.

"Hello everyone." Quistis sat on the second chair on the left side of Laguna. "What are we having for lunch today?" A blonde strand gently curved her face.

"We're having hotdogs and sandwiches." Seifer replied and sat near her.

"Oh, wise choice today Squall." Quistis laughed. "How's everyone?" She smiled. Although, sometimes she hated being the only mature woman in the room.

"Squall and I are doing fine." Rinoa answered and took her seat. "Everyone you all should be seating right now." She laughed.

Zell and Selphie sat right next to Seifer, Rajin and Fujin sat right next to Ward. Leaving Rinoa the side seat and Squall across Laguna.

"Well Quistis, me and Selphie are doing mighty fine. How about you?" Zell smiled and stuck his hand out with a thumb up.

"You've got to be kidding me..Hey chicken-wuss, stop trying to seduce the instructor." Seifer grinned.

"Seduce? Pfft, Seifer, you have problems." Zell laughed at him. Seifer gritted his teeth, never once did Zell do this to him. Don't worry, he'll go back to his wimpy self soon. He chuckled.

"Us three, are doing very good. It's nice to see you all again." Laguna laughed, being the goof-ball he is. Kiros nodded his head, along with Ward.

"I'm doing good too. I'm probably gonna hit the clubs tonight anyways." Irvine winked and smiled.

Quistis looked at Seifer.

"What? Do I have to answer you? Since when?" Seifer sneered.

"Hyne, whatever Almasy. I've been a little sick but everything's fine now. Just a lot of jobs to do." Quistis crossed her legs.

"What type of jobs, Instructor?" Seifer grinned.

"Oh get a life Almasy." Quistis shook her head in dismay.

Seifer laughed. "Hey Puberty boy! Is the food done yet?"

Squall turned around, "I got them done, sheesh. Don't have to yell at me like that." Squall began giving the favorite lunch to each person. As everyone started getting their lunches, Squall took a break and started to eat his lunch. Everyone didn't dig into their lunches right away and Squall thought something was wrong. "Er..is everything ok?" Squall was afraid he did the wrong lunches for the gang.

"Oh no! We were just waiting for ya to say that." Zell started eating his hotdogs like a mad dog. Soon everyone else was eating. It was a complete silence until they heard two girls ' laughs.

"Ohh, I wonder what's in here! It must be an abandoned cottage." A black-haired teenager with deep blue eyes said.

"Danielle..are you sure it's an abandoned cottage?" A brown-haired teenager pulled Danielle's shirt. "Let's go back ok? There might be people in there."

"Psh Ashley! There can't be people in here! It's in the middle of NOWHERE!" Danielle screamed.

Ashley started laughing, "We're in the middle of a flower field, dumbass!"

"So? Baka! I'm going in!" Danielle smiled brightly.

"Hold on, I'm going in too." Ashley giggled with such joy.

Danielle opened the door and saw the gang. Ashley was right next to Danielle and just froze.

"Uh.."

"Um.."

Danielle and Ashley blushed. "We didn't..mean..to..interrupt." They hung their head down in shame.

Rinoa laughed and stood up. "It's alright, you guys can come in." Rinoa giggled sat back down at her seat.

"Are they...?" Ashley looked at Danielle and she nodded her head. "Yep, it's them." Danielle had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Danielle and Ashley looked at each other and nodded their heads. Then they rushed to Squall and huggled him tight. Squall started to be suffocated and he waved his arms in the air.

"Whoa! Girls! You're suffocating him!" Irvine shouted.

Ashley and Danielle let go of Squall. "We're so sorry Squall. We didn't mean too. You're just too.." They shut their mouths right there.

Rinoa snickered. "Girls..I think we have to talk together. Come on out. You two," Rinoa looked at Quistis and Selphie, "come on. We have to talk to them." She winked at them.

"Oh..Oh..OH! Selphie got up, giggling like crazy and followed Rinoa out the door. Quistis just got up from her seat, without a say and walked out the door. Rinoa shut the door behind them.

"Girls, lets run to the center so they won't hear us." Rinoa ran, then Selphie followed her. Quistis sighed and ran too. Ashley and Danielle held hands started to ran too.

----

Seifer looked at Squall. "What the fuck was that, Puberty-boy?"

"Don't you dare look at me. I have no idea how the hell they knew us." Squall was still gasping for air.

Laguna was still eating until he heard Squall talk. "Hmm? What happen?" Laguna had a piece in his mouth that cut off the 'ed' in happened. He had no idea what was happening. Nor Zell knew too.

"Where is Selphieh?" Zell was chomping away on his hotdogs and just now he realized that Selphie was gone.

"Anyways, it seemed like they liked you a little too much." Irvine chuckled and tipped his hat.

"I think he is right." Kiros agreed with Irvine.

"So what if they liked him? They should know that he belongs to Rinoa and Rinoa belongs to him!" Seifer began to finish his lunch.

"But I want to know why Rinoa asked the girls to follow her, including Quistis and Selphie..." Squall pondered on that thought but then let it go. He always knew to not to muddle in girls' businesses.

----

Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and the two teenage girls were sitting in a circle in the center of the violet flower field.

"So..how do you girls know about us?" Quistis asked them politely.

"Well, after all, you DID save the world.." Ashley gazed to her right.

"Don't think you wouldn't be famous." Danielle laughed at them.

"We just don't know how you guys identified us..." Quistis announced.

"There is pictures of you EVERYWHERE!" Ashley jumped up in the air with her arms out in the air as she giggled.

Rinoa laughed at Ashley's little jump. "It's nice to meet you. What are your names?" Rinoa smiled at them.

"Ashley!"

"Danielle!" They hugged each other and stuck out their tongues.

"That's too cuteeee." Selphie whined.

"Mine's Rinoa. The blonde one is Quistis and Selphie is over here, but I'm sure you already knew that." Rinoa laughed.

"Yep yep. So..how's business with Squall?" Danielle double-winked at Rinoa.

Rinoa blushed a bit, "We're doing fine thank you."

"Selphie! Who'd you go with? The hotdog lover, Zell or the kinky sharpshooter, Irvine?" Ashley nudged Selphie.

"I chose Zell!" Selphie bursted into giggles.

"Ahhh!! I knew it!" Ashley smiled. "Haha, give me my money Dani." She smirked.

"Aww man.." Danielle gave Ashley five bucks. "Here you go.."

"Heehee." Ashley squealed, then she looked at Quistis. "Hey Quisty..did you ever go out with Seifer?"

Quistis blushed a very berry red and she almost choked on her own breathe, "W-W-W-WHAT?!" She started to breathe slowly.

"You and Seifer make a cute couple you know." Ashley giggled.

"Yeah right!" Quistis snapped at her.

"Oye, no need to get mean, you could really get something out of him." Ashley winked at her.

"Hyne, I don't absouletly have to listen to this, this, this nonsense!" Quistis shook her head.

"Aww..that's kinda sad." Danielle joked.

"We're just two goofballs." Ashley smiled and hugged Danielle.

"Who act like sisters." Danielle smiled and hugged back.

"That's so cute.." You could see a tear coming out of Selphie's eyes.

"Oh, what's with the whole 'Let's suffocate Squall' thing?" Rinoa meant to ask them.

"That...uh...well..you see...we're kinda..fans of him." Ashley's right eye twitched.

"Yeah! We think he's darned fucking hot! With those gorgeous eyes of him, god you must melt everytime you see them!" Danielle bravely shouted.

Rinoa blushed. "I do but that's not a reason to suffocate him!"

"Oh..we were just so happy to finally hug the man of our dreams." Ashley replied.

"Still, that's no reason to suffocate." Rinoa fused her eyebrows together.

"Not to mention, we're also a fan of yours too." Danielle smiled.

"W-w-what?" Rinoa's eyes widened and her mouth was left open.

"We're fans of you. We love how you dress, how you act, how you tease, oh just everything you are!" Ashley hugged Rinoa.

"That's not fair..hugging Rinoa before me." Danielle sniffed and hugged Rinoa too.

"Hyne..it's like taking care of two Selphie's." Quistis rolled her eyes at the two teenage girls.

"HEY! What was that supposed to mean?" Selphie barked.

"It's nothing..." Quistis ignored Selphie's question.

"Um..girls, it's nice to know that you love me and all. But..this is unapporiate." Rinoa pulled the girls away from her body.

"We just wanted to hug you. In fact, now that we've hugged both of our idols..we can leave." Danielle smiled.

"Although..don't be too sure that you won't run into us again. Cuz you might." Ashley squealed. With that, Ashley and Danielle walked away, without even looking back.

"You know..they're gonna bump into us many, many times." Ashley smirked.

"You know I'm going to make sure that they do." Danielle smiled at her.

"Hyne..that's horrible..I feel sorry for you Rinoa. It's like you and Squall have groupies like the Trepies of mine. Trust me, it gets annoying." Quistis sighed.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Squall'll go off on them if they aggravate him enough." Rinoa giggled. "Though, they're wonderful girls. Squall and I are idols to them." Rinoa squealed.

"Why don't I have fans?" Selphie sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"It's because you're too wild." Quistis laughed.

"Hey! That's so mean Quistyyy." Selphie pushed Quistis.

"Now that's crossing the line." Quistis pushed Selphie back.

They both started laughing at their attempts to aggravate one another.

"Come on guys, let's get back to the house." Rinoa started to walk toward her house.

"Yeah, we better. The boys must be confused." Quistis laughed.

Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa walked up to the house and entered it.

"Where were you Selphie?" Zell hugged her immediately.

"I was with Rinoa and Quistis." Selphie blinked innocently.

"Well...I missed you."

"Aww...I missed you too Zell." Selphie hugged Zell back.

"That's too cute..Squall! How come I don't get that?" Rinoa pouted.

"It because I'm not that too 'awww' type." Squall emotionlessly replied.

"Hmph, meanie." She sat back down and ate her sandwich.

"You Almasy!" Quistis pointed at him and walked up to him, "You told the girls to tell me that! I can't believe how low you go!"

"Huh...? Wait a minute, you think I had something to do with those girls? It's not possible, I've never ever met the girls before! So stop accusing me of doing something I didn't do!" Seifer rose up from his chair and stormed out of the house.

"..." Quistis just stood there. "Maybe I shouldn't have accused him..." she whispered under her breath.

Everyone stared at her. Quistis could feel their eyes upon her. She turned around and went after Seifer.

"Well, I believe it's our time to go. Thanks for the lunch, Squall and Rinoa." Laguna stood up and nodded his head. Kiros and Ward followed Laguna out of the house. That left Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Squall and Rinoa in the house.

"I do too believe it's my time to go. I got to get a head start on my flirty charm if I want to win girls." Irvine tipped his hat and smiled at Rinoa. Rinoa smiled back and Irvine left the house.

Squall stared at the two people left.

And he kept on staring.

He was still staring.

"Uh..I guess we'll be leaving now." Zell nervously took Selphie's hand and they exited the house.

Squall smiled and looked at Rinoa. "Well?"

Rinoa looked at Squall, "Well what?" She walked over to Squall and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"What happened with the two girls?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ah..turns out..they're fans of us. We're their idols." She smiled and laid her head back.

"A first for you, not for me." Squall chuckled lightly. "What do you say we take a bath and get some rest? I'm tired." Squall yawned.

"Sure, let's get some rest." Rinoa giggled and went into the bathroom. Squall smiled and then followed her.

Rinoa was already in the shower and Squall got undressed. He sneaked into the shower and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, Squall, come on save it for when I'm ready."

"I can't get a kiss?" Squall whined.

"You can, but only when we're going to go take a nap." Rinoa laughed and gently shoved Squall out of the shower. "Besides, you already took a shower this morning!" She laughed.

"Talk about a mean girlfriend." Squall shook his head and got dressed in his boxers. He made sure to lock all the doors and windows. Just in case if some monsters decided to say hello.

Squall walked to their bedroom and laid in the bed. He got under the covers and waited for Rinoa.

After a few minutes, Squall fell asleep. Rinoa walked into the bedroom in her white nightgown and jumped on the bed. She climbed over to Squall's body and gave him a kiss. She got under the covers and laid next to him. "Goodnight Squall." She closed her eyes and cuddled close to him.

-----

_A/N: Well...was it long enough for you? xP It's good to write again!. x) Took about 5-ish hours? Or 4-ish hours. Whatever. Now, you might not see the point of this story. Anyways, if you know the song "All About Us" you might get an idea but you never know. Longest chapter ever written, it's true. Almost 4,000 words, I'm so proud of myself. :D Anyways, I'm not gonna be updating a lot because I'm online home-schooled and I HATE it. So I've been ditching it for a while and I need to catch up. Heh... Review please. :)_

_Toodles,_

_Darksilentlove/Ash_


End file.
